Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to remotely identifying one of a passenger and an assigned vehicle to the other.
Description of the Problem Solved
There is a large need of a way to pick up and deliver humans, animals, plants, and other inanimate objects such as packages. In the prior art, each of these applications is handled in a different way. People are transported by cars, buses, taxis, and the like. Inanimate objects are transported by trucks, trains, and delivery services like UPS and FEDEX.
An autonomous delivery vehicle is described that can transport and deliver both living things, such as humans, animals, plants, etc., and also pickup and deliver inanimate objects such as packages.